Robodad
Robodad is a diverting, malfunctioning robot created to serve as Zim's false father, to further implement his disguise as a human child, a role of which Robodad ultimately fails to appropriately perform. Partnered by Robomom, the duo serve as Zim's twisted Roboparents. He is voiced by Michael McDonald. Personality Robodad, as well as Robomom, is just as inept, demented, and broken as GIR. Due to the terrible equipment the Tallest gave for Zim, Robodad is always malfunctioning when activated. Robodad has demonstrated several times that he has no filter on the things he says and does. Even once openly exclaiming that he had 'diarrhea' in a room full of people, shocked. It's possible that, like GIR, Robodad's sentience is blocked out by his faulty programming, preventing him from being an efficient ally for Zim. His insanity aside, Robodad believes he is really Zim's father and desperately tries to spend time with him. One example of his devotion is in "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars", when he recommends that they play in the toilet together. Appearance Robodad, like Robomom, is noticeably withering. Both sides of his face are crudely stitched together. He has spikey, black, messy hair. He wears a purple sweater, brown pants, glasses, and is usually seen with a wooden pipe hanging from his mouth. Abilities It is revealed at the end of "Parent Teacher Night", that Robodad and Robomom's legs can transform into rockets, giving them the ability to fly. Robodad and Robomom guard the door to Zim's base, so naturally, they house an array of weapons in their bodies. Being robots, they also conduct massive amounts of electricity, which they have weaponized before. They are so sensitive to electricity that it can be seen sparking from them even as they lay still, idling. Despite being more random than violent, in contrast to Robomom who has more threatening tendencies, he once fired off his own arm, dubbed it his "squeezing arm", and cried out its name in dismay. His arm flew right in front of Gaz's teacher, Mr. Elliot, who screamed in horror as it flew, twitching, right beneath his feet. Role in Invader Zim Robodad is a supporting character in Invader Zim. He doesn't appear as much as the other supporting characters unfortunately. He mostly plays minor roles in the episodes he is featured in, serving as an ancillary character. He plays a semi-main role in the episodes: "Parent Teacher Night", "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars", and "Roboparents Gone Wild", he is also set to appear in the upcoming movie "Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus!" with as of yet unknown role. His future self also plays a major role in Issue 12 of the Invader Zim comic series, as a henchman of Emperor Zim, who upgraded him to appear beefier. The Roboparents' biggest comic appearance to date is in Issue 19. They arrive in Ms. Bitters' class during a Jobs Day presentation by each of the Skoolchildren's parents, and present themselves as zookeepers (having been inspired by a commercial for the Town Zoo). When a suspicious Dib encourages the other kids to head to the zoo they supposedly work at, Zim hastily constructs one outside his base, containing poorly created fake animals which the Roboparents care for. However, since the animals are clearly fake, the Zoo Crimes Division decides that they're grifters and arrest them, carting them off to jail. Robodad usually appears at the door of Zim's Base beside Robomom, both greeting Zim with a friendly, "Welcome Home, Son." Appearances Invader Zim (TV series) *The Nightmare Begins *Parent Teacher Night *Rise of the Zitboy *Tak: The Hideous New Girl (Mentioned) *Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars *Zim Eats Waffles *The Girl Who Cried Gnome *Nubs of Doom (Unfinished) *Roboparents Gone Wild (Unfinished) *Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus Invader Zim (comic series) *Issue 1 *Issue 9 (Cameo) *Issue 11 *Issue 12 *Issue 19 *Issue 23 (Cameo) *Issue 24 (Cameo) *Issue 36 (Cameo) Video games *''Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Zim's Robots Category:Zim's Sidekicks Category:Irken Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Robots Category:Supporting characters Category:Zim Allies